


Working Up To It

by sgtbuckaroobarnes



Series: SamBucky Prompt Fills [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky is a nervous ball of nerves, First Time, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Winter Falcon, at least I think so, sam a sweetheart and full of love, sambucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtbuckaroobarnes/pseuds/sgtbuckaroobarnes
Summary: Prompt: do you do NSFW prompts? if so Sam/Bucky's first time please and thank you





	

It had been four months since Sam had kissed him that day. He’d been having a bad day and left the facility to go for a walk. He wandered around the city pretty much all day, it had started storming at some point and he hadn’t noticed. He made his way home eventually and Sam had run out into the rain and pulled him into a tight hug, whispering “man where have you been?”, into the crook of Bucky’s next. He’d taken a few steps back, looking worried, more worried than Bucky had ever seen him. Bucky decided the truth was best. 

“I got lost.” He’d said. And Sam had looked at him and known exactly what he’d meant, he hadn’t gotten lost in the city, he knew the city, he’d gotten lost in his head. Sam’s face had softened, he’d taken a few steps closer to Bucky and kissed him. Just like that. 

“Well, you’re home now.” He hugged him again then and then had drug him inside because Bucky had started shivering.

They’d been working up to sex for almost half the time they’d been together. Sam wasn’t pushy, and Bucky wasn’t reluctant exactly, it was just that every time things started heading in that direction he got overwhelmed, and nervous, and he freaked out. So Sam stopped and they ended up just cuddling instead. That had been happening for 2 months, Bucky figured Sam had to be getting tired of it, he was getting tired of it too. 

They were lying in bed, wearing nothing but a pair of underwear each, Bucky was lying on his stomach, Sam was straddling him, his strong thighs bracketing Bucky’s hips as he placed gentle kisses across Bucky’s shoulders. Bucky was comfortable, humming each time Sam left a lengthier kisses here and there. Then Sam started kissing further down his back, moving himself down the bed a bit. Bucky’s chest tightened, he fought the urge to push Sam off, took a few deep breathes, tried to relax into it. He wanted this, so much, and couldn’t fucking figure out why his body kept being an ass about it. 

Sam reached the waist band of Bucky’s underwear and placed a kiss right above it in the middle of his back. Bucky groaned, in the not sexy way, Sam stopped.

“It’s happening again isn’t it?” he asked, he didn’t sound upset, or frustrated, his voice was soft, concerned. He climbed up the bed a bit and swung himself off Bucky, sitting to one side of him and placing a hand on Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky had his eyes squeezed shut. He was taking deep breaths again. Sam took his hand away and waited. Bucky groaned again and sat up, pulling one knee up and wrapping his arms around it, resting his chin on his knee. 

“I don’t know why this keeps happening. I wanna do this with you, I really want to, but it’s like… I don’t know.” he dropped his forehead onto his knee instead and made a frustrated noise.

“Maybe I just can’t do it anymore.” he said into his lap. He didn’t see Sam’s face soften as he looked at him.

“That’s okay. I like what we’ve been doing just fine. I don’t need anything else from you. It’s fine Buck.” Sam said, scooting a little closer so that his leg was pressed against Bucky’s.

“No it isn’t. Maybe you should just find someone else. Someone who can give you what you want.” Bucky mumbled into his lap, still not looking up at Sam, his voice barely audible. Sam reached out and wrapped his hand around Bucky’s calf, squeezing gently to get Bucky to look at him.

“Okay first of all, what I want is you, and it seems to me I already have that. And second, I’m not goin anywhere, you’re stuck with me Barnes. Forever, if I have anything to say about it.” He squeezed Bucky’s leg again, drawing a smile out of him. They sat just looking at each other for a few moments before Bucky broke the silence. 

“Maybe…” he started, sounding unsure, his voice quiet.

“What?”

“Maybe if we faced each other?…maybe that would be better. So I can…” he trailed off, his cheeks flushing a little.

“So you can what?” Sam asked with a smirk. Bucky scrunched his nose up at him and then mumbled.

“So I can see you.” 

Sam smiled at him and nodded.

“Okay, you wanna give that a try a then?” he asked with a tilt of his head, his hand rising to brush a stray strand of hair behind Bucky’s ear. Bucky nodded, looking a bit shy. Sam nodded back before pushing himself up and leaning forward to kiss Bucky. 

It was a slow kiss, most of Sam’s kisses were slow, it made Bucky’s head swim. Sam was always so gentle with him, he kissed him softly and laid him back on the bed, settling between Bucky’s legs and kissing down his neck. He rolled his hips into Bucky’s and he gasped, wasn’t expecting it but shivering at the contact. Sam hummed into his shoulder.

“You doin okay?” he whispered.

“Yeah, doin… great.” Bucky rasped out, his voice sounding shaky, he felt Sam smirk into his shoulder before giving it a small bite and then kissing the skin again. Sam worked his way down Bucky’s chest, he got to the waistband of Bucky’s underwear again and kissed along the elastic there, before pausing to look up at Bucky. 

“Wow. You look amazing from this angle.” Sam breathed out, the air on his stomach making Bucky shiver again as he looked down at Sam. He bit his lip to hold in another moan as Sam hooked his fingers around the waistband and looked at him again.

“This okay?” 

Bucky nodded, still biting his lip. Sam nodded back and then pulled them down, Bucky lifted his hips a bit and Sam threw them over his shoulder. They hit Sam’s dresser and knocked something on the floor, Sam didn’t even look to see what it was, his eyes were glued to Bucky laid out naked before him on the bed like the best Christmas gift he’d ever received. Bucky swallowed and fidgeted a bit at the scrutiny. 

“You’re fucking gorgeous Bucky, Christ.” He breathed out, running his hands up Bucky’s thighs, the muscles twitching under the touch. 

“Thanks, you’re pretty easy on the eyes too.” Bucky sighed, he was pretty sure he’d never been this hard in his life and Sam was just kneeling there teasing him. The thought had barely crossed his brain completely when Sam lowered himself and put his mouth on him. Bucky’s hips jumped and his hands fisted in the sheets next to him.

“That might not be a good idea.” He grunted. Sam looked up at him, leaving a trail of small kisses along the line of Bucky’s cock before sitting back up. 

“Oh no? It seemed like a really good idea to me.” He smiled down at Bucky. Bucky attempted to smile back but was certain it looked more like a grimace. 

“I just… I don’t think I’ll last long enough if you do that. Just, I want…” he made another frustrated noise, Sam crawled up his body and lowered himself onto Bucky, kissing across his cheek until his lips reached his ear. 

“You don’t want me to suck you off cuz you want me inside you instead? Is that what you’re tryin to say Buck?” He whispered, grinding his still covered cock against Bucky’s naked one, making him moan again, his thighs shaking as they squeezed around Sam. Bucky nodded. His mouth wasn’t working very well at the moment. Sam nodded back, kissing the tip of his nose before leaning to grab the lube from the bedside table. He wiggled out of his underwear quickly and then kneeled between Bucky’s legs again. He looked down at him, smiling for a moment. 

“What?” Bucky sighed, feeling himself flush again under Sam’s gaze. 

“If you could see what I’m seeing you wouldn’t be asking that.” Sam said with a chuckle.

“Yeah, well, how the fuck do you think I feel? Looking up at you when you look like that?” Bucky asked, pushing himself onto his elbows. 

“Look like what exactly?” Sam asked, sitting back a bit, resting his butt on his heels. Bucky’s eyes moved from his face to his cock and then back up again quickly. 

“Like the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen,” he paused, his eyes falling again and then jerking back up, “and you did that on purpose.” 

“Yes, yes I did. But you liked it.” He smirked at him again and before Bucky could answer, Sam’s hands were on him and time slowed down. 

He opened Bucky up slowly, barely moving at first and then going a bit fast before adding another finger. Bucky’s hands wear grasping at the head board, his head thrown back onto the pillow, his lip between his teeth again. Sam’s other hand was rubbing soothing circles into the skin on Bucky’s hip. All the stimulation was driving Bucky crazy, his skin felt like it was on fire.

“You couldn’t hurry up a bit could you?” Bucky asked through clenched teeth. Sam stopped moving his hand, Bucky took a few deep breaths and felt a bit less like he was about to burst into flame.

“Is that impatience or need I’m hearing old man?” He asked, and moved his fingers deeper inside Bucky, curling them a little and making Bucky’s hips rise off the bed again.

“Need. Definitely need.” He gasped out, trying to look down at Sam but groaning at the sight of him. 

“Well that’s fine then. Hang on babe, almost ready.” He pulled his fingers out, Bucky sighing at the loss of him. He grabbed a condom, opened it with his teeth and rolled it on. Bucky was lucky he hadn’t watched him do it, the sound of the package opening had nearly sent him over the edge, anticipation sending chills through him. Sam settled between Bucky’s legs again and then lowered himself over him, his left hand resting next to Bucky’s head to steady himself. He looked down at Bucky with one of his soft smiles.

“You’re sure? This is alright?” he asked, needing to make sure. Bucky reached out and pulled him down, his hand on the back of Sam’s head, he kissed him quickly and then looked up him.

“I’m sure.” Sam bit his lip, lined himself up and pushed himself into Bucky slowly. Bucky held his breath until he felt Sam flush against him and then let the breath out in a moan. His left hand still holding onto the headboard, his right hand wrapped around Sam’s side and grasping at his back, trying to pull him closer even though he was as close as he was gonna get. Sam was resting his forehead against Bucky’s, breathing slowly. 

“You okay?” he asked, not opening his eyes to look down at Bucky.

“Yeah,” Bucky breathed out into the small space between them, “you can move.”

Sam looked at him then, nodded once and then pulled his lip between his teeth. He moved his hips slowly, fucking into Bucky and pulling little gasps and moans out of him with every thrust. His right hand moving to snake into Bucky’s hair, he closed his fist and pulled gently, dragging a whispered “fuck” out of Bucky.

“You like that huh? Hair pulling?” Bucky opened his mouth to answer and Sam thrust into him hard and pulled at his hair again, Bucky’s thighs tightened around Sam and his only answer was a small frantic nod and surprised whine. 

Sam felt Bucky’s nails dig into his back and his thighs pull him a bit closer, he looked down at Bucky’s face, his eyes squeezed shut, his mouth open a little, and he knew he was close. He lowered himself onto Bucky more, moving his hips faster and hearing another surprised noise from Bucky, he kissed from Bucky’s shoulder up to his ear. 

“Come for me Buck.”

He only had to say it once and Bucky was clenching around him, moaning in his hear again, and biting at Sam’s shoulder to stop from screaming. Sam heard a crunching noise but ignored it as he thrust in a few more times and then was coming himself, his arm moving from Bucky’s hair to wrap around his waist and pull him closer. He thrust a few more times, dragging a few more fucked out whines from Bucky and then he collapsed on top of him. 

Bucky swears he blacked out for a few minutes, he woke up to Sam walking back from the bathroom.

“When did you go in there?” Bucky asked groggily, Sam chuckled at him and then climbed back into the bed.

“After I got us cleaned up, you don’t remember?” he snuggled close to Bucky, resting his head on his shoulder and draping his arm across his chest.

“I don’t remember that at all.” Bucky sighed. Sam laughed again.

“That’s okay, that’s not really one of the good parts anyway.” Sam muttered against Bucky’s chest. He could feel Bucky nodding.

“Hey Sam?” he asked, smiling at the feeling of Sam running his fingers over the skin at his side.

“Hmm?”

“I love you.” He looked down at Sam to see him turn and smile up at him.

“I love you too.” He kissed Bucky’s chest and then laid his head down again.

“Hey Buck?”

“Yeah?”

“You broke my headboard.” 

Bucky looked up above his head to see a distinctly hand shaped hole in Sam’s headboard. He’d have to either fix this one, or just buy Sam a new one, a reinforced one. Either way, it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> more sex aaaahhh! so intimidating! haha! i hope you enjoy it guys! i think this is the only Bottom Bucky i've written. Cuz it seems like people really like bottom Sam! and i mean i dont care either way so its all good! <3


End file.
